Early Morning Cartoons And Nightly Making Out
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: House and Wilson had been dating gor three months, when Wilson's sister and her husband died in a car accident, leaving their three children, Jake6 Lara3 and Tiah18mnths to Wilson, how will he and House deal with the new parenting responsiblities?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N ok my first House fic, yay!!!**

_Chapter One: Spilt Cereal And Temper Tantrums _

Gregory House sighed as he heard the sound of children in 'his' living room. He could hear the TV playing, some early morning children's show was on and his lover's niece and nephew were the ones watching.

A baby began to cry, that baby hardly ever stopped crying, Wilson was un-able to get his eighteen month old niece to calm once she started. In fact the only time little Tiah only stopped crying when she was sleeping or eating.

Unlike her older siblings who were still very reluctant to talk since their parents had died last week in a terrible car accident, the three young children had come to live with their uncle Jimmy and his partner, who happened to be House.

"House, can you come out here?" James Wilson yelled from the kitchen of the apartment he shared with House. The two had been living together for six months before they had admitted their feelings for one another. Wilson knew that House was not pleased with having three young children moving in, but Wilson had as always found away to convince House that it was the right thing to do.

House sighed, pulled the covers off his body, and pushed himself up, taking a hold of his cane and made his way towards the kitchen

"Yes oh so forgiving master?" House asked sarcastically, a smirk firmly in place. Wilson glared at him.

"Here, take her" he demanded, trying to hand him the screaming baby. House backed away as Wilson tried to pass Tiah to him.

"You know I'm not supposed to carry things around, dear Jimmy, not good for my bad leg" Gregory House tried, but Wilson just glared back at him.

"I assure you she is well within the weight range of what you can carry" he said forcefully handing his baby niece to his boyfriend.

Three year old Lara walked into the kitchen looking up at House shyly, "I'm hungry" she said quietly still looking at House.

House turned to look at Wilson and repeated what the toddler had said, only to find that he was not there.

"Well it seems your dear old Uncle Jimmy has left the room, so I guess it's up to me to feed you" He told the little girl before limping towards the high-chair that had been set up for Tiah.

He plopped the now calm baby into the high-chair and began to look around for something suitable to feed the cute three year old who was still staring at him, her golden curls hang messily around her chubby cheeks.

"So, um what do you want to eat?" he questioned, looking down at the smiling little girl, "cereal please" she said smiling sweetly at House, who was sure the toddler would soon turn on him. 

House busied himself with the cereal, finding a bowl and getting out the cereal "cornflakes, ok?" he asked, Lara shook her head no "well too bad, because that's the only cereal we've got" he told the three year old as he poured the cornflakes into a bowl and added milk.

Lara Pouted but accepted the bowl that House was handing her, only to seconds later accidentally spill the cereal all over the floor, Lara took one look at the mess and burst into tears, House tried not to swear as he looked at the mess "hey, kid don't cry, I'll get you some more cereal and you can eat it at the table, while your Uncle Jimmy cleans up the mess, ok" he told the child and poured her another bowl.

"Oh Jimmy" House called through the apartment "clean up on ails kitchen" House laughed as he heard Wilson grown.

The rest of the morning passed without much hassle, until it was time for House to leave for work. House was a little miffed that he and Wilson had been unable to fit in their usual morning snog, due to the fact that they now had three little children to take care of.

House tried to walk out the apartment door, but little Lara clung to his good leg making it impossible for him to leave.

"Wilson, your niece is attached to my leg and I need to get to work, before one of the idiots who work for me kill someone" House yelled to Wilson who was helping his six year old nephew Jake shower.

James Wilson walked into the living room Jake, who was wrapped in a towel followed him.

"Lara, sweetie, Uncle Greg needs to go now, so will you please let go of his leg?" Wilson asked but the three year old screamed back "NOOOOOOOOOO" holding on to House's leg even tighter, House winced shocked at how strong the tiny little girl was.

Wilson sighed and bent down, picking the toddler up and holding her to his body as she kicked and screamed "let me go, let me goooooo" she screamed.

House lent over and placed a kiss on Wilson's lips and smirked as he walked out the door, leaving his lover to deal with the three year olds tantrum. "Good luck Jimmy boy" he yells over his shoulder.

He He laughs as he hears Wilson say to the little girl thrashing and screaming in his arms.

"I think someone needs a time-out"

**A.N: Ok there you have it, please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: chapter 2 is here already am I great or what?**

_Chapter Two: Time-outs, food fights and more time-outs_

Wilson sighed and carried his young niece into the next room, sitting her down in one of the corners of his and House's bedroom.

"Lara, you can sit in the corner until you calm down and behave like a big girl, okay?" he gently but firmly scolded the little girl.

"no, stupid meanie pooh" she snapped, getting up and tried to push passed Wilson, who just picked her up and deposited her back in the corner.

He had known that the children would eventually start misbehaving for House and himself, although he had thought it would be a lot longer until that happened, but apparently not.

Wilson had read up on child rearing over his first week off, but wasn't exactly sure how to put what he'd read into action.

Lara tried to walk past him again, but this time when her Uncle tried to put her back in the corner, she kicked him hard in the shin.

Wilson gave a sharp intake of breath, and tried to stay calm, he found that his patience was running very thin, though he was a usually a very patient man (he had House to deal with didn't he).

Wilson tried yet again to put his young niece back in the corner, but a similar reaction to before, only this time the place she kicked was a lot more sensitive then his shin.

Lara noticed her Uncle bent over in pain and took that as her chance to escape from the torture that was time-out.

James Wilson watched as his niece sped out of the room, he sighed regaining his composer, and went after his niece.

When he finally found her Lara was standing on top of House's beloved Piano, Wilson got to her just as she was about to jump, he quickly plucked her from the top of the Piano and landed two firm swats to her bottom.

Lara looked at her Uncle in shock, he had just swatted her, but that wasn't like her Uncle Jimmy, sure he had given her tine-outs before while babysitting, but he had never even threatened to spank them before. Lara burst into tears.

"Hey, Lara don't cry sweetie" he soothed rubbing the three year olds back, "you, you spanked me, why'd you spank me Uncle Jimmy?" the girl sobbed into his arms.

He knew that the swats had shocked Lara more than they had hurt her, "you weren't being very nice" he told the girl, "you kicked Uncle Jimmy twice, and that hurt me" he continued to scold the three year old, "and I wouldn't stand on the piano again if I were you, if Uncle Greg sees you he'll give you a proper spanking" he warned the girl, not positive that House would actually spank his niece, but it was better safe then sorry.

Lara looked up at him with her big brown eyes "I'm sorry Uncle Jimmy, I didn't mean to make you sad" the little girl said.

Wilson smiled slightly and said "I know sweetie, but you still have a time-out to do" Lara groaned, but did not fight as her Uncle carried her back to his bedroom and plopped her back in the corner, where she sat for three whole minuets, although it seemed like hours to the little girl.

…………………….

Later that day, Wilson served lunch for Jake and Lara, after putting baby Tiah down for her nap.

He had heated up some spaghetti, and coked some toast, and put it in front of each of the children as well as a juice-box.

He left the room to ring work and check in on things, five minuets later he returned to the kitchen to fined two kids covered in spaghetti, who happened to be throwing said food at each other, managing to plaster the white walls in the tomato sauce.

Wilson blinked just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, unfortunately for him (and the kids) he was not.

"Jake, Lara you stop that right now" he snapped, the two children stop throwing and spun round to look at their Uncle.

"It looks like I have to little children who need time-outs" he said to the two children, who looked back unhappily "but first we need to clean you both up a bit" he told the two before stripping the both into their underwear and wiping them down with a damp cloth.

Once both children were no longer covered in red, he led them into different rooms, Jake was deposited in a corner of the living room and Lara was taken back to the corner in his and House's bedroom.

After putting both children into time-out he went back to the kitchen to clean, after three minuets he went and told Lara she could come out and help him for a bit. A further three minuets later Jake was released from time-out as well.

Not long after the food-fight incident Tiah wok form her nap and began to cry loudly.

Wilson sighed, looking after these kids was hard work, but it was worth it.

**A.N: ok that was chapter two, please review. **


End file.
